


Mourning

by Iaintevenmad



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaintevenmad/pseuds/Iaintevenmad
Summary: Camila moves back to her hometown of Forks after her mom dies and her dad still in the military. She’s reunited with Bella and meets the Cullen's and almost immediately notes that something is up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm suppose to be updating this every Saturday but apparently not. I will attempt to update this twice a month.

Fork’s was just as gloomy as it was when I was a kid. Maybe its just my circumstances have gotten worse that it seems gloomier now. I turned into the parking lot of the apartment complex I was moving into, my mom died in a freak accident and my dad was in the military somewhere on deployment only staying long enough for the funeral and to find me an apartment in our home town.

I stayed in the car, staring at the rain pouring down. Finally, after several minutes of trying to pick myself up, I was able to grab my bag that was laying on the passenger’s seat and run to the apartment complex.

The apartment complex wasn’t big by any means, it was two stories high and it seems that barely anything worked. Once I got to the apartment, I felt a little better and slightly thanked my dad for having enough decency to have the apartment furnished before I got here. Even though it was early April, I was still a little cold so I made sure that the blinds were all shut before holding my hand out to use my power to start a small flame and get warm.

***

I drove to school the next morning after a simple breakfast, it was the middle of my last semester of high school and I couldn’t be happier that it was almost done. Before my mom had died, she had helped me apply to several universities and I had already gotten accepted into and agreed to go to an online college. Suddenly, my thought process was interrupted by something cold and hard.

“Watch it, little lady,” The guy I was ran into told me with a smirk.

“Maybe next time you don’t run into people,” I responded, backing up a couple steps and looked up at the guy that had run into me then at the similar looking people around him. One of the two girls in the group touched my elbow seemingly asking if I’m okay and I nodded, and she stepped back. I saw how pale the group were and quickly became conscious of my tan skin.

“I like this one, she’s funny,” He said, elbowing the beautiful blonde next to him who just raised her eyebrow.

“You look new, are you looking for the office.” Said a small girl with short dark hair near the guy I was just talking to and the one that touched my elbow.

“Actually, yeah, I moved away from Forks at a young age, so I don’t know my away around the high school,” I said forgetting about it. Mourning has made me forgetful. “Do y’all mind showing me to the front office?”

“Camila, is that you?” A familiar voice asked from behind me and I turned around to see Bella, a childhood friend I haven’t seen in years with someone who oddly looked exactly like the group I was with. I smiled for what felt like the first time in months and met her and we hugged.

“It’s been so long,” I said in her ear. “Oh, is this the boyfriend you were talking about?”

I asked, but just because we haven’t seen each other in years doesn’t mean we didn’t keep in contact with each other.

“Yeah, his name is Edward and actually these are his sibling,” She said gesturing to the group behind me. “The short-haired girl is Alice, the boy next to him is Jasper, the blonde is Rosalie, and the boy next to her is Emmett.”

“Well, we should start making our way to the office as we were going to take her there,” Alice said bubbling up and skipping toward Bella and me and linked her arms in ours. The both of us smiled.

Its going to make me a bit to get used to the touching that it seems Alice will be doing a lot. Once we got to the office, it didn’t take long for me to get my schedule and notice that I had a couple of classes with Bella and Emmett.

“I dig it,” Emmett said, smiling at everyone as we walked out of the office and toward the library. “So, where do you move to?”

“I moved around a lot cause my dad is in the military, but we spent the longest amount of time in Florida,” I replied, touching Bella’s elbow so she wouldn’t crash into a pole and finally noticing the amount of kids staring at me and the group. “Y’all don’t seem to have the Forks accent, where did y’all come from?”

The group all looked at one in another, seemingly surprised at the question. Before they could answer, the bell to first period rang out indicting the start of the day. I saw Bella let out a breath and saw Alice attempt and fail to do the same thing. This is going to be interesting.

***

I didn’t have a first period with anyone from the group, but I did have second period with Bella, so I introduced my self to the teacher and sat at the empty chair next to Bella.

“So, what are they?” I asked Bella in a hushed whisper as I sat down, and she looked up at me in remarkable speed.

“What are you talking about?” She asked back in the typically awkward manner Bella usually acts in.

“Oh, come on, you know,” I said, looking from her and the teacher, “they’re paler than you and that’s saying something. I was watching them, and it doesn’t seem like they breathe.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She said before shushing me, so she could pay attention to the lecture.

“Fine, but remember that thing I said I wanted to show you?” I asked in her ear and she nodded. “I’ll show you tonight if you tell me what’s going on.”

“You can come over and say hi to Charlie then we could go eat dinner at the Cullens,” She said before looking at my confused face and mentioning that Edward and his sibling surname is Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila tells Bella her secret and they both go to the Cullen’s for dinner. Camila really meets the Cullen’s for the first time and starts to get interested in Carlisle.

After driving home and having Bella pick me up in her pick-up truck, we finally had some real alone time since I’ve moved here. On the way to her house, we casually talked about what we could possibly do after high school considering it was only a couple months away.

“So, college or are you going to be one of those 19th century house wife?” I asked with a smirk as Bella’s face dropped. She looked at me briefly before looking at the road and not answering me. “Oh, so you are considering the house wife idea.”

“I never said I did,” She said gulping down some air and shifting awkwardly. “What about you? Are you thinking about college?”

“Yeah, I already accepted an online college. I’m still unsure of what I want to study but I still have time to think about and declare a major,” I said, looking out the passenger window as we got pulled into Bella’s house.

“Cam,” Bella said as we got to her front door, “I’m sorry about your mom, if you ever-”

I hugged her before she finished her sentence. “I’ll call you if I ever feel bad, if I ever need someone to talk to.” I said, still hugging her and she rubbed my back. I stepped back, wiping the couple of tears I had and we went up to her room.

I walked into her small, cozy room before going to her window and closing the blinds on them.

“So, I have been hiding something from you that I won’t be able to hid from you anymore.” I said, looking at the floor and rubbing the back of my head before looking back at Bella. She had an odd look on her face. I put my hand out and lit my hand.

She started at my hand and started slowing blinking.

“Explain.” Bella said still staring at my hand.

“I’m not entirely sure what happened, but around when I was 13, I noticed that my body would get incredibly hot and my 13-year-old body I started to image having my hand on fire. It happened so much, it eventually did.” I said while swirling the fire. “Eventually, I got better and better at controlling it and seeing how far I can go.”

“What can you do?” Bella said with interest and not a hint of fear in my powers.

“Well, I can sort of fly,” I said with a slight smile then I heard a door slam, “I guess that’s the end of that conversation. But I’ll tell you the full details another time.”

We looked at each other for a second before starting going down stairs to talk to Charlie. I got downstairs and bear-hugged him.

“How’ya been kid?” Charlie said, hugging me back and slightly rubbing my back. He stepped back to look at my face.

“I’ve been,” I start to say and pause because I didn’t know what to say, “as good as I can be.”

“Good,” He nodded and walked to the fridge and grabbed a bear. “If you need anything, you know were to find me. How’s school going?”

“It’s going good, I already got into a college so I’m not worried about that,” I said, smiling a little bit, thinking about my mom and her helping me with college applications.

We spoke for a couple more minutes, talking about my parents, where I was gonna possible work. I really liked Charlie, he reminded me of the dad I wished I had.

Finally, there was a long enough dull in the conversation and Bella said she was going to change before driving over the Cullen’s for dinner. We spent about five minutes using the bathroom and her changing before we left, yelling bye at her dad.

“I like your dad, he was always nice to me,” I said, smiling at Bella as drove.

“You’re just saying that because you’re interested in law enforcement and he’s a cop,” She said with a smile and a slightly glance at me.

“That’s part of it, but I’m also interested in other things besides law enforcement,” I replied, turning to look out the window. “So, what’s the Cullen’s parents like?”

“Well,” Bella started awkwardly, not taking her eyes off the road, “they don’t have a mom so it’s just them and their dad.”

“Oh,” I said, still looking at the forestry. “What’s he like? Is he attractive?”

“Camila!” Bella screamed. “I don’t know if he’s attractive, he’s my boyfriend’s dad.”

“Ah, that’s the most animated I think I’ve ever seen you, so he must be very attractive,” I said with a smirk. “Okay, on a more important topic, what have you really been thinking about college?”

Bella looked uncomfortable answering and fidgeted in her seat before replying. I looked from the sight to Bella to see if she was going to respond.

“So, I’m going to be taking a gap year actually,” She replied, while biting her lip and finally taking a look at me, apparently thinking of our earlier conversation. “Be a house girlfriend for a year then go.

“Oh,” I said, defeated and taking my eyes off her face to look ahead. “I was hoping that we would be sharing a college experience.”

“We will, just not immediately,” She said with a slight smile. “Look!”

She said, distracting me, pointing at something to my right. Its this massive mansion in the middle of the forest. It seems like the Cullen’s also had super hearing because right before we even got fully into the driveway and parked they were all outside. There was one person that I didn’t recognize, and he was tall and attractive.  
“Come one,” Bella said grapping her bag and hoping out the car, “you’ll love the house.”

I, tentatively, got out the car with my purse and walked toward the house. As I got out of the car though, Alice seemingly appeared right next to me and hugged me the second I closed the door.

“So, do you like it?” She said with a grin.

“Well, let me see the inside first,” I said with a slight smirk, getting to the door and I was about to open it when it was opened for me by this beautiful man. I raised an eyebrow, thanked him, and walked through the door. I started walking toward the house to look around and Alice led us into through the suspiciously clean kitchen and into the living room where there was the other Cullen’s.

The house looks bigger on the inside than from the outside. And it was remarkably white, an incredibly sharp contrast with my skin tone. As slyly as I could, I ran my hand over the counter top. I wasn’t paying attention to the people around me as I was looking at their house when I heard someone speak behind me.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Carlisle said suddenly behind as I jumped ten feet behind me, barely remembering not to use my powers. I noticed he raised his eyebrow for a second before waiting for my answer.

“Em, yes,” I said shyly, putting some hair behind my ears and looking at my feet. “I haven’t eaten since before school, so I’m starving.”

He walked the short distance that I hadn’t noticed that closed and lightly lifted my face toward him and he smiled.

“Well, we’re about to serve dinner,” He said, and walked away to the dinner table. He looked over his shoulder and waited for me to follow him. Intrigued by how cold his hand was against my warm skin and by how he was asking toward me.


End file.
